The Epiphany Of Severus Snape
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Severus finally realizes that letting old loves go is accepting the ones that are in the present. SEQUEL TO "3 Years."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the multi-chapter sequel you have been waiting for for the story "3 Years." Sadly it won't be as a long as the story itself but if anyone wants anymore in-detail descriptions pertaining to the story your welcome to PM me.**

* * *

Severus POV

I woke up it a splitting headache and fuzzy memories. I raised my head and heard the water running inside the bathroom. I was able to get up and wobble over to the restroom to find Mia, my wife, finishing her morning routine. I stood my the door and just stared at her backside.

_'She is so beautiful,'_ I thought as I walked up behind her.

I felt her jump as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry startling you but I think I went a little over board with the firewhiskey last night," I said reaching for his toothbrush while eying the vile of sober-up.

Mia nodded passing me the vile. After I downed the vile and disposed of it I turned to find Mia on the ground with her head on her knees. She didn't look at all like the strong woman I had married she looked...defeated. Or like she had lost a war. Had something happened? Did someone hurt her? If they did they'll have me to deal with. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I can't hold my liquor as much as I thought I could," I said trying to brighten up her strangely pale face.

She tried to smile but I could see that she was forcing it. As I continued to look at her I noticed that behind the fake cheerfulness she tried to put on was pain. Such terrible pain. The pain seemed to seep through when she flinched when I pulled her close to me.

"Are you ok Mia?" I asked as I pushed a stray curl away from her eyes.

She seemed to brighten up at my saying my nickname for her. But then her gaze shifted somewhere else as if looking passed it at some long lost memory. I risked a peak at what she was thinking and saw that she is remembering our honeymoon.

I pulled out when she answered, "No, Sev. I'm not."

I gave her another squeeze and answered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She thought it over and was relieved when she nodded.

I was relieved. Maybe this way I can figure out what is causing her such pain and make her smile again. I pulled her onto my lap and held her to me.

She seemed surprised by this but soon shook it off.

"I don't know why my memory is being so stubborn," she said. She sounded a bit flustered as if afraid of what she was going to say.

Is what she is about to say so horrible that it causes her to react like she is? I kept my eyes on her and nodded for her to go on with what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Some time ago I had discovered that I had fallen in love."

In love? With who? When? Where?

All these questions plagued my mind as she said that she had found her self in love at some point then why had she agreed to marry me? Was it the Weasley boy? Before my mind had any more chance to kill my hopes for us a little more she continued.

"This was before the law was even a topic of interest, fourth year to be exact," she said getting this dreamy far off look.

_'It must've been Weasley then.'_ I thought somberly.

"Victor Krum and I had developed a rather close friendship over the time he had been here for the triwizard tournament. When I accepted his invitation to the Yule ball I had hoped that I would get the attention of the one person I was head over heals for."

She stopped then remembering the Yule that was held for the time of the season for school as well as the the other schools.

I remember when she walked in on Krum's arm. That night I started to realize that she was well beyond over her Ugly Duckling stage and had turned into a breathtaking swan.

She looked stunning in her lavender dress. Her skin glowed under the bright lights of the Great Hall, the smile she had on her face seemed to intensify that glow. I had been chaperoning (per Albus' request) and did not plan to start falling in love with her as soon as she walked into the room.

But I did.

I had hid behind the enormous Christmas tree after the champions had finished their first dance and continued to stare at her. I heard her breath hitch at remembering what could be what is causing her such distress. When I came back to my senses I saw her looking at her hands.

"And were you noticed?" I had asked hoping that the fool she was in love with made her happy and noticed her that night.

She looked up at me her eyes holding the most painful look I had ever seen on her and shook her head, "He left before I could talk to him but I don't think he would ever consider loving me, he had or still has someone else in his heart."

She tried to get up but I kept her in place. I wasn't going to let her go in her current emotional and physical state. I stared at her in awe. What man in his right mind would leave before asking such a swan for at least one dance?

"Mia, any man would be more than happy to have you by their side if not for this damned law. You are a beautiful, smart, compassionate selfless, and strong woman. Don't you ever let anyone tell you any different," I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

When she started to cry I let herself out.

After what seemed like forever we were separated by a knock on the door. Damn I forgot that Markle was going to pass by today! Hermione seemed to have flown off of my lap to the front door. I heard her moving about the sitting room as I began to get dresses.

I heard Hermione walk back into the room and say, "There is a Markle Gideon outside asking for you."

Her voice was flat when she said it then she moved to the bed and sat down. After getting dressed I moved to the bed on sat down next to her putting my hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle shake.

"Huh?," she said turning to look at me.

My beautiful rose what has happened to the fire that use to light up your features in its intensity?

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at me for a moment before answering, "No, I think I'll just lie down."

She took off her robe and I took it and hung it over the rocking chair Hermione used for reading during the winter, it was close to the bedroom's fire place. Then turned back to her and kissed her forehead. She looks so pale compared to how she looked when we were first married. I looked up at out wedding picture and smiled kindly at it, she looks so beautiful, full of life, she still is. But she has been looking quite depressed and sad as of late. I wonder what made her so sad?

I gave Hermione one last fond smile and stood to attend to Mr. Gideon in the sitting room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I'll make it up by posting ch. 2 later on promise!  
**

**RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, don't kill me for not getting this chapter back in time college finals had kinda turned my brain into moosh. But not to worry and I am here now =P****.**

**I would like to thank those that have been following this timeline. Your support is and reviews and favorites are awesome! LOVE YOU!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Just Markle Gideon and Ms. Gloria Holloway.**

* * *

Severus POV

I closed the door with a soft click and moved to shake Mr. Gideon's hand.

"You must be Severus Snape?" he asked taking my hand in his giving it a firm shake.

I nodded and motioned for him to sit on the sofa.

"Well, here are the papers for the house. I took the liberty to give it a last look over to make sure that all was in order and that nothing was amiss like broken pipes, heater, cooler, etc. All seems to be in order all that is needed is for you to sign," he said taking out a file out if his brief case.

Looking over the one last time a nodded in approval and signed. Hermione is going to adore the house I bought. It has four bed rooms three and half bathrooms, an enormous library a basement which I can use as a private lab, the rooms are more than big bedrooms, and the back of the house has enough space for garden and a pool. I am quite impressed that I could get such a beauty of a house on my own, at least without the help of my wife. I gave Mr. Gideon one last nod and shake gave him the papers and as quickly as he came he went.

I walked around the kitchen looking to see if I had all I needed to make a special dinner for Hermione. I'm not blind by any span of the imagination, I know that she was still in love with the gent that she had told me about. He must be someone special to let him go and marry me. I shook my head and focused my attention on the old recipes notebook in front of me. It belonged to my grandmother, before she died she gave me this notebook telling me that if I had a special someone I wanted to either please (or in some cases impress) I could cook something from her notebook. None of these recipes seem to be even close to adept for what I am planning for Hermione. I kept looking through the tattered notebook beginning to lose hope until the last recipe caught my attention.

Ratatouille over garlic and herb couscous. Hmm...does not sound bad. And a lobster bisque as a beginner is not bad either, and a chocolate filled dessert...yes romantic dinner is set. Now to plan and put into action the romantic (hopefully) looking bedroom of the new house.

* * *

**A/N: RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a two part chapter dedicated to my fellow readers on Valentine's Day! :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Severus POV

Somehow I managed to move everything from the dungeons to here without Mia noticing. I do not know how she could not have noticed but I'm not complaining. I made sure that everything was where its suppose to be.

Cansles floating around bed, check.

Canopy bed with red satin sheets, check.

Pillows, check.

All I need now is to make the bisque, the ratatouille and the desert and all will be ready for tomorrow.

I walked through all the rooms ago make sure revert thing was in its rightful place. The house was furnished properly, all was clean and tidy, the kitchen is fully stocked, the lab was properly set up everything is its proper place all I need to do is get Hermione here. That way she can sign the house deed.

How the hell two I do that now!? I had two very important things to do...

First, I have to see what I can come up with to get Mia out. And second I have to ask my sister to bring in mother's ring.

I flood my sister and said that she was at the moment buys and said she would send her Sarah, secretary on with the ring. Damn! Sarah and I used to date while in school. When I broke up with her she didn't take it very well and since then she has had the thought that we are "destine" for each other. If Serena (my sister) is really thinking about sending Sarah and Hermione finds her then this might turn out badly...very very badly.

With a deep and shaky breath I opened the flop to let Sarah in.

"Severus! Finally come to your senses have you? Well, I brought you the ring so and I say absolutely yes! There's no need to ask me now Severus!"

I sighed heavily and led Sarah to the couch. She was jumping in her seat waiting for me to put the ring on her finger...I think?

"Listen, Sarah we have been over for years. I am married now, the only reason you are here is because Serena is busy and couldn't bring the ring. Now, I am planning on giving this ring to my WIFE so get those ideas of us getting together out of you head," I said angrily as I tried to rein in my temper.

Sarah looked flustered and angry but was well versed in what would happen should she push me to far.

I took the green satin box from her hands and took the ring out. I looked at the ring and noticed that I had to get it cleaned and sized. A good jeweler doesn't pay cheap these days so I knew it was going to cost me a pretty knut to get the ring cleaned and sized.

"I need you to go to Diagon Alley and take this to Dallen's–"

"Dallen's!? That is the most expensive jewelry store in Magical Britain ," Sarah cut me off.

I took another deep breath and continued on with what I want done, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, go to Dallen's and ask for Ms. Quincy. Then all you have to do is say that Severus Snape needs the ring cleaned and sized," I saw the glint in her eye so I carefully entered her mind to see what she was planning. Damn it this witch! I'm going to have to have a chat with my sister about hiring psycho exes from school.

"And if you alter any part of this order then the least of you problems well be a restraining order, understand?" I asked in all seriousness. I knew that I had to do something about Sarah. And at the moment anything drastic like a restraining order would be impossible without viable proof, think that talking to my sister about her will be enough.

Ms. Quincy happens to be my mother. After my father died she decided to come back to the wizarding world and decided to open a jewelry store in a quiet corner in Diagon Alley, it was a surprise to us when the store became a success. If I were to bring mother the ring she would probably do the work herself for her future daughter in law. Mother and Serena know Mia and she knows them, they actually get along better than I thought they would.

"You do realize Mr. Snape that the cost is quite high for a cleaning and sizing in a store like Dallen's," Sarah said quietly.

I nodded and said, "I am willing to pay whatever it takes."

She nodded to the ring and without as much as a goodbye flooed to Diagon Alley.

I sighed in relief at the fact that my plan was now set in motion, now all I have to do was get Mia to the new house and propose...again...in a way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness! RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Summer has started and I finally find myself filled with an immeasurable amount of time. So...hopefully I will be updating a little more frequently than I originally did.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

It is official, I am going insane! Where on earth could she be!?

Mia said that she was going out for a walk...that was three hours ago. I know she said not to wait up for her, but I can't help but worry. She looked so...tired when I came in. But what I noticed was that she did not just look physically tired but like the weight of the world had taken it's toll on her. Had _I_ done that to her? Have I misinterpreted her affections towards me from the start? Could it be that _I_ am that man from her fourth year?

I have so many questions running through my mind at once and only so much information in which to answer them. I pulled on my cloak and apparated from our new home into Hogsmead. I made may way up to the Headmistress' office hoping Mia would be there.

_'Merlin please let her be there,'_ I thought to myself.

I told the gargoyle the password and took the steps two at a time until I reached the door. I waited for a moment to steady my breaths then threw caution to the wind and knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered Minerva.

I walked in to a stunned Minerva.

"Evening Minerva," I said as evenly as I could manage.

"Good evening Severus. What brings you here at this time of night?" She asked as she got up.

I took a deep breath and said, "I am looking for Hermione, do you know where she could be?"

When I looked up it was to meet the very displeased and...looking like the strict teacher everyone (including me) me knows to _fearfully_ respect. But then her face softened and nodded, I do not know whether it is an answer to my question or something else.

"Come and sit down Severus, I can see that you have finally discovered your feelings for Hermione. Drink?" She said as she offered me the tumbler with firewhiskey.

I nodded my thanks and sat down knowing that if she was giving me a drink that this was going to be bad.

Minerva sat down with her own glass of firewhiskey and said, "Severus, what I am certain that you don't know is that since the very beginning has been in love with you. And not just a school girl crush either but she has been _in love _with you. She told me once that if the only thing to blossom between you is friendship then she would gladly take that as all she would get from you."

She had been in love with me from the very beginning? Why did she not tell me?

I must have been thinking out loud because Minerva answered, "Hermione has been falling in love with you since the beginning and blossoming friendship between you. Don't give me that look Severus Tobias Snape, she did not want you to know. She–"

"Why!? If Hermione really loves me and has loved me since the beginning then why not tell me!?" I asked throwing the glass still filled whiskey into the fire.

Minerva fell back into her chair and quietly said, "Lily Potter née Evans."

Then _everything _clicked. She believes I am still infatuated with Lily.

"Hermione still believes I am still in love...well it was more infatuation than anything else, she believes I am still in "love" with Lily?" I asked as I slumped in the chair.

Minerva nodded sadly.

"I am not," I said feeling defeated. Is this what has Mia looking so...sad and tired all the time?

"She thinks you are," she said and took a deep sigh and continued, "Hermione came in here a month ago and told me that every now and then, when you clearly went over your hard alcohol intake, you subconsciously still call to Lily."

I sat there and stared at the armrest. I had been unconsciously calling to Lily?

"You were not aware of this were you?" Minerva asked as she sat on the chair next to mine.

I shook my head and lowered it.

"Where could she be Minerva? I need to find her and bring her home. Lily has not meant anything to me during the three years that Hermione and I have been married. She has meant more to me than Lily ever had due to the fact that Hermione I _alive _and is here to love me instead of using me for her own volition like Lily did. A unlike her Hermione is warm and open and kind. She is not afraid to fight for what she believes in and looks for the good in people. She is a true lion, and I can see why she is the daughter you never had. I truly love Mia, I want her home with me. And if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to her that I love her so be it," I said getting up from my seat and running out of the room without a back glance.

I apparated to back to our house and nearly broke the house in half looking for any sign that she had discovered the house but there is nothing to here that gives her away. I made quick transfiguration of my wizarding clothes to muggle clothes and cast a tracking spell, hopefully this will work.

I apparated to where my wand was pointing and found myself in a forest. My wand gave another point and found Hermione on a cot under a tree. What is she doing out in the cold?

"Hermione?" I said as I came to stand in front of the cot and gently shook her awake.

"Yes," she said.

Oh, my dear what have I done to you?

I didn't say anything as I gently picked her up and sat down setting her on my lap.

We sat quietly for a few moments...me thinking about how I am going to fix and and at the moment wondering what she is thinking about so intently.

"I won't ask if anything is wrong because I know that something clearly is wrong. Please Hermione tell me what's wrong whatever it is maybe I could help?" I said desperately and hoping that there is still hope for me to fix this.

I heard her sighed and felt her turn to looking at the stars; "It's nothing that is in your control," she answered blankly.

"Would you at least help me understand what is wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I don't think I should. If I did you would not take it well most likely," she said turning to look at the sky again.

I heard her sigh as if she were fighting an unwinnable war.

"But, I will tell you," she said before shifting on my lap so she was facing me. I do not think Mia noticed that she is straddling my lap. And I am not complaining about this new position just hoping that it gives me the advantage of holding on to her if she decides to break a run for it.

I wrapped my arms around her middle pulling her to me as her arms wound themselves around my neck on their own accord(hopefully). I could sense her internal turmoil to do something but knew that if it involved me that she would refuse. As much as she wanted to do anything to me the thought of me loving Lily was holding her back.

"Before the marriage law came to effect I had a crush on someone," Mia began carefully.

I felt myself stiffen subconsciously damn it can't I do anything right by her!?

"And do _not_say its Ron because its not," she said hurriedly like she wanted to be over this as fast and as painless as she could muster, "Lets just say it was never a student or someone remotely close to my age. He is older, he is intelligent and even though most would have my eyes disinfected I find me quite attractive," she said looking at me with so much love I thought she would burst.

Out of nowhere she kissed me.

Dear Merlin she feels amazing and apparently must have mistaken my shock for disgust because next thing I know she was flying out of my grasp.

* * *

**A/N: There it is don't forget to review!**


End file.
